


100 Little Stories

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Before the Identity reveal, F/M, Fluff, Im doing this instead of sleep, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mostly about the Love Square, This is basically a compilation of short stories, Tried some puns but not really good at them, Young Love, after the identity reveal, ladrien, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: “Do you trust me?” His hand extending in front of her. Her heart beating fast. Their eyes meeting. Did she need to answer? Because she didn’t doubt the answer, it was so obvious. How could not she trust her partner, her best friend, the love of her life?“I do.” Then, she took his hand.__________________Aka where I try to tell 100 different stories inspired from the title of each one.EDIT: This story is currently paused, I've not abandoned it, but I won't update frequently, but you can suscribe if you want to bear with me!





	1. From Confidence to Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this to practice a bit of character and relationship development!
> 
> Also, English it's not my native language, so if you find any grammar mistake, feel free to tell me. I'm open to whatever you throw me
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Confidence**

A sigh escaped from her mouth. Could they defeat Hawkmoth? Could she defeat him? Could she acomplish the mission they so desperated yearned for? Pressure was filling her chest, the insecurities would not let her. But a gloved hand rubbed her back. At this point they didn’t need words, he comforted her with his smile alone, his eyes saw her the way they always did. It was so clear, how he was shouting that she was able. If she once felt _confidence_ , it was thanks to him. They will defeat him.

 

**2\. Trust**

“Do you _trust_ me?” His hand extending in front of her. Her heart beating fast. Their eyes meeting. Did she need to answer? Because she didn’t doubt the answer, it was so obvious. How could not she trust her partner, her best friend, the love of her life?

“I do.” Then, she took his hand.

 

**3\. Restless**

Adrien was _restless_ , but he could not help it. He was in love. Thinking about his Lady was his favorite thought before sleeping. No matter what simple was the fact, if it included her, it was worth thinking.

“Seriously, love-struck boy, go to sleep.”

“I can’t, Plagg, at night she is the only I can think about.” Having bags under his eyes had never felt so worth it.

 

**4\. Dance**

She was beautiful. She didn’t need a gorgeous dress nor a fancy pair of shoes, either a three-hour makeup. She alone was simply miraculous. The light of the moon gave her dark hair a characteristic blue color; meanwhile the wind moved each bang with a graceful swing. There were they, at the middle of the noon, just the two on the girl’s balcony.

“Can I have this dance?” he offered her his hand. She laughed softly, how softly.

“But, Adrien,” she gave him her hand curious about his behavior. “There’s no music.”

“Of course there is.” he carefully pulled her closer, with his other hand on her waist and leaning to get his mouth near to her ear, he whispered. “Just listen.”

Her eyes were filled with doubt, a blush on her cheeks. Then she got it. She slowly placed her ear on his chest. She listened. She fell in love again. “It’s beautiful.”

“You are the one who give it rhythm, my Lady.”

 

No one ever witnessed their best _dance_.

 

**5\. Weapon**

Some people think a knife is one of the most sharp weapons, as well as a gun is dangerous or a grenade, destructive. Of course all of them harm the body. But there are some injuries that aren’t felt on the exterior. And that’s exactly the kind of pain that Chloé was feeling right now. Seeing that way her best friend, the person who called her likewise without a doubt in the statement, the only boy capable of bear her bratish behavior, the only one that she had really loved; Adrien, the unaware holder of her heart. A cold current made its way through her body, from toes to scalp. The tears wanted to run wild across her cheeks. But she won’t let them. She was strong. She was more than that. She snapped herself in her head, took a deep breath and worn a mask.

“I thought this place would be peaceful.” Chloé argued uncharacteristically. Adrien met her eyes with his hands still wrapped around Marinette’s waist.

“Chloé?” Marinette jumped aside as if her feet were on fire as soon as the name reached her ears from Adrien’s mouth. Both shared embarrassed glances, not knowing what she could do next with the newfound information of their secret dating.

“I came here to find a book. Just keep doing whatever you were doing. I don’t care.” The blonde stepped to the side to the above shelves. She touched the spine of the books with her freshly polished hands, not facing them anymore. “I’m sure that you are not searching the same book as I am. Close your jaws and stop staring.” She was quiet, just like if seeing them kissing was not the outrage of the school year. Chloé grabbed a random book pretending to have found what she was searching for. “Photos last more.” She turned on her heels and disappeared fashionably at the end of the corridor.

The _weapon_ that killed her that day, she made sure, nobody noticed the trail it left on her.

 

**6\. Dinner**

The table was set, decorated with the best plates, clothes, napkins and cutlery, Marinette has seen in her whole life. She was nervous, even when her dress (made by herself, of course) was just perfect and both, Alya and Adrien, had assured her that fact. She felt like a red dot between black, or like a pin between needles. She felt like she didn't fit there. But then a hand was placed above hers.

“Be still.” A smile spread on his lips. She returned the gesture and released the pressure with a soft breath.

“I’m glad you have accepted our invitation for _dinner_ , Miss Marinette.” Gabriel Agreste made its appearance in the room.

“The pleasure is mine, sir.” Replied Marintette choosing to use her most polite set of words.

“Adrien told me you were the one at the derby contest.” Marinette nodded shyly; meanwhile the tall man took his seat at the head of the table. “Speaking of, did you make that dress?” His eyes pointed at the aforementioned one.

“Yes, she did it. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Adrien interrupted as the good proud boyfriend he was. She gulped and nodded again, with her cheeks reddening.

“You have a high refined taste.”

“Thanks,” Marinette would have fainted right then and there. But, she’d not do a fool of herself in front of her almost father-in-law. “I’m honored to receive such flatteries from a designer as talented as you, sir, you've been an inspiration for me since I was a child.”

“Save your praise words, young lady, I think the one talented here isn’t me.” He sipped a bit of wine from his glass.

 

A glint showed in her eyes. From that moment on, her heart felt that after all, maybe she _did_ fit there.

 

**7\. Paint**

The Important question here is: Why was Marinette completely covered with _paint_? Adrien had no idea, but the picture in front of his eyes was pretty ridiculous even for her girlfriend aka the clumsiest girl in Paris. He could not help it. He laughed.

“Stop making fun of me!” She sounded just like a three-years-old child.

“Sorry, My Lady, but you look pretty colorful.” He was trying to contain his blooming chuckle.

“I’m not in the mood for your silly jokes.” She started to brush her sticky hair. “Help me out.” He grabbed a towel and walked towards her.

“Tell me, how this actually happened?” He kneeled in front of her.

“I was trying to paint my wall but then the box where I was standing on moved aside… and so did the chair…” she confessed “and then I met the floor.” She let him clean her hand.

“I hope you didn’t get too many _bruishes_ ” He smirked through his sentence while his lips searched the top of her hand.

She just rolled her eyes and tried not to blush. “You’re a dork.”

 

**8\. Rain**

The _rain_ always gave Marinette a relieved feeling, peace, joy, a love sigh. But today, it felt different, it felt nostalgic.

"Come on, Marinette, cheer up."

"I can't Tikki, this weather is kinda depressing." She huffed against the pillow.

"I know it's difficult when Adrien is not in the city, but do you know what will make it up for you?" 

"What?" She said it as if she hadn't any will to live. "Making him a gift for the time he comes back!"

"That..." She lifted her buried head from her bed. "Sounds good." Marinette finally placed a smile on her face. And immediately got up from the place she laid. "Let's go, Tikki!" She took her little purse and ran to the trap door leading to the underneath floor.

"That's my girl." Tikki entered into her purse on the way. But Marinette stopped herself as soon as her right foot placed on the first step.

"It's raining." She whispered mostly to herself. And before exiting her room, she took an umbrella. _His black umbrella._

 

**9\. Voice**

Ladybug was never intimidated by something, she was strong, confident. She was the boss of Paris for kwami’s sake! But now, she was terrified, at this moment she was not sure of anything, and if someone would say to her the moon is blue color, she’d have believed them.

Because that sound that filled her ears, was well-known by her. It was painful familiar. She was holding her breath, she kept unmovable. The source of that scaring noise was coming nearer, drawing closer, stepping forward.

She heard the sound again. Behind her. Beside her ear. Chat’s _voice,_ embracing her, intoxicating her.

 

Asking persuasively for her miraculous.

 

**10\. Homework**

Marinette saw in astonishment how his tongue was licking the top of his hand. Yes, his _own_ hand.

"Chat, what are _you_ doing?" she remarked each word almost offended.

"I'm petting myself, Princess." Resolved the cat-like boy.

"Seriously?"

"Well, because is kinda boring just watching you do your _homework._ "

"Then, leave."

"Never mind, I'll wait until you're done."

"You’re impossible.”

“You mean im _paw_ sible.” Chat raised his eyebrows comically.

Marinette faced him blankly, inspected his features, returned to see the supplies over her desk. She could not choose between throwing Chat her math book or the history one.

 

She chose the heaviest one.


	2. From Cake to Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it really _love_? Ladybug was confused when she found difficult to deny the possibility of being in love with Chat Noir, her partner. To be honest, that’s not the line of thought she would expect from herself. She expected being Chat’s friend as long as theirs paths were united, sharing laughs, fighting side by side, listening to the quietness of the night, advising him about girls, who knows? May be even attending to his wedding. But placing _her_ in that place of the scenery scared her. 
> 
> She was not ready to fall for Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I was a little busy, but I won't let this unfinished <3
> 
> Also, the chapter title is the dummiest thing I'd thought of, but it works, I think.  
> Suggestions are allowed.

 

**11\. Cake**

“Cakes are like women.” Nino spilled the statement as proud as a renamed poet of the ninth century would have done.

Adrien stared at him, and blinked a few times to be sure his ears were functioning correctly. “What.”

“I mean, they are always worth having, but you don’t know how much harm they do to you until you weigh 23 pounds more.”

“I think _you_ don’t need more than one piece of cake to be aware of the harm it is doing to you.” The blonde snatched away the half-eaten piece of pastry from Nino’s hands to place it and his own plate on the sink. “No more _cake_ for you in a while, dude.”

 

**12\. Cuddles**

It just took an umbrella for Marinette to fall in love.

It took a courageous behavior for Adrien to fall in love.

They both, unmasked heroes, looked into each other eyes, breathed softly the cold air of the autumn, with tanged fingers and sharing warm blushes. Adrien placed his hand on her cheek, she smiled in response. They stared lovingly one more time.

It just took a bunch of _cuddles_ to make both of them realize how much they needed one another, to be aware of how hard they’d fall for each other.

 

**13\. Rhythm**

“Un, deux, trois…” Adrien heard music flowing, he felt curious. So, he peeked out into the living room. There he saw his father, tall and smart as always, but this time stepping ridiculously and senseless across that room. Adrien felt joy inside his little heart and let his toothless smile spread. Then, she appeared.

Her mother.

Beautiful as ever. Teaching his father how to dance, or at least trying. Gabriel had many things to his favour, but _rhythm_ wasn’t one of them. He had two left feet, and his hand barely found the right place on his wife’s waist.

“Un, deux, trois…” repeated the young looking lady, with an angelical voice. “Right, left, right, darling.” Her corrections were designed to let anyone feel loved.

“I’m doing the best I can.” He tried, really tried. But the carpet was not pleased with the effort. He tripped and fell to the floor, bringing his wife with him in the process.  
Adrien chuckled placing his hands on his belly. Both of his parents looked at him surprised never knowing when he arrived, and then his laugh spread across the room like the first sunshine of the dawn. It was lovingly contagious. The little blonde went out from his hiding place and ran to meet their parents on the floor. They tried to incorporate, but the laugh and happiness would not let them at all. And the whole family hugged uncomfortably, but glad, on the carpet. They were happy.

They were a family.

 

**14\. Doodles**

Marinette loved drawing, it was like giving life to the thousands of designs her mind was able to create on a fraction of second. The drawings helped her to put a finger on the indescribable, on the unrealistic of the imagination. The paper was where her heart poured her passion; it was where her world and the exterior collided. But this time, the _doddles_ she was working on were not exactly related with fashion. But Mari was as far from the classroom as Plagg was near to stop eating Camembert.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” the girl felt a rush run through her body, cold as an ice bucket. She looked up, trying to figure at an excuse to justify her spacing. “Is your notebook so interesting to not pay attention to the class?”

Ma’am Bustier was never rude, but this time she seemed to be fed up. Marinette tried to apologize with an innocent smile. “No, of course, not!” She flattened her arm against the notebook to avoid the teacher to look at her drawings, finding out what she was drawing by her would be very embarrassing. The teacher gave her a suspicious look. She extended her hand, demanding for the notebook. “I won’t do it again! I’m sorry, I’ll put it away, I promise.” The nerves consumed her, and a scarlet color reached up her cheeks.

“Please, Mari, the next time, try not to doodle your crush in the middle of a Shakespeare reading, ok?”

If Marinette had any remaining of honor on her name after all the falls, bruises, stuttering and awkwardness she was known for, she had completely lost it now.

Still, Adrien smiled at her when the class was over. She never felt so relieved.

 

**15\. Zip**

The _ __zip_ __ seemed broken.

How could you fix a broken zipper just two minutes before going on stage? Adrien was hopeless; his heart desperately trying to go out from his chest, his father was going to kill him. A designer piece should not be treated like a mainstream hoodie; that kind of garment should be treated like if they were made out of Chinese paper. And now, he was here, trying useless to fix the derailed zipper. This all was the akuma’s fault, if it hasn’t appeared; he could have come to the dressing room on time and wouldn’t have the urge to change his whole outfit in 30 seconds. The once valuable coat was now a sack of potatoes wringing out from his shoulders. He sighed and sat down on an empty chair, wondering what kind of excuse would be written on the description of his gravestone.

“Need some help?”

His heart stammered. The voice he heard was unmistakable. Of course, it was from Ladybug. He looked up.

“Marinette?”

The dark haired girl came closer to him, confident and radiant. He felt his heart keep running 100 miles per hour. The feeling was familiar, comfortable, filled with excitement. “Zippers are always hard to fix, but you’re lucky to have me here.” He almost fainted when she winked at him. She then took the head of the zipper and railed it just right at the first try. It wasn’t fair. Adrien tried the same tactic at least ten times fruitless. Was she a witch? What did she do to fix it? Did she have a trick up her sleeve? Where did she come from to start? She closed the coat up to the middle of his chest and smiled satisfied for the success of her intervention and the flush in Adrien’s cheeks.

“How did you-“

“Pap-pa-pap” She said as a way to silence him. “Less words, more action.” She turned him on his heels and pushed his body until he was two steps from the start of the catwalk. It was his turn.

The color of his cheeks matched perfectly with the collection’s palette.

__

**16\. Sing**

The fact that Adrien Agreste was good at singing didn’t surprise Marinette any more. How much perfection could a human being possess?  
But meanwhile his skills gave him the highest level, his puns lowed the score to the half. He wasn’t that perfect after all. But Marinette could not love him any less.

He smiled the only way he used to smile at her. In that magic way that felt like a reflector was lightening him marvelously. It was miraculous. Adrien’s voice followed the lyrics, the words flowing like a clam stream from his mouth. He extended his hand in front of her, offering Marinette the opportunity to sing along with him. She could not refuse, not while meeting those green eyes that matched the grass of her favorite season of the year. She took the offering.

 

She didn’t know how to _sing_.

 

She didn’t care

 

Still, she was the best.

 

She was the miraculous one there. _She always was_.

__

**17\. Message**

The best part of the day was that one when Marinette would say good night to her boy. _Her_. That word always tasted as sweet as honey and sounded as harmonious as raindrops falling to the ground.

She was staring at her phone, excited to see the reply for the message she’d sent just a seconds ago. She smiled, felt her heart racing, she was in love. How could she even deny it?

 

But the reply didn’t come.

 

Four minutes straight passed. And her inbox was as empty as her money-box. Marinette laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Why humans had the need to be loved? Why was she feeling that way? Like having a hole inside her, needing desperately to be fulfilled? Was the force of rejection stronger than the one of love?

 

Five minutes.

 

She sighed a bit upset for the line of her thoughts about the pros and contras of being rejected. Adrien hasn’t even seen the message and she was already preparing herself to throw him out of her life, in order to keep her life composed and her dignity intact.

 

A reply.

 

If it hadn’t been for the sheets (from where she took hold) Marinette would have meet the floor. She took the phone, almost dropping it on the way and read the message.

 

It wasn’t from Adrien.

 

She groaned, almost throwing fire through her nostrils and answered to Alya sooner than she’d ever done. Why did it take him so long to reply? Marinette undid her pigtails; her sleeping routine would not be disturbed by a simple fact as an unreplied message. From Adrien. She throws herself against the bed once again. The dark haired closed her eyes.

That’d be impossible.

 

_Knock knock_

 

Marinette shut her eyes open. A noise from her window, that’d only mean one thing. She jumped from the bed and her feet tried to do it down safely. They didn’t do a good job.

The designer fell over the floor, stand up and ran, coursing her clumsiness, to unlock the window.

 

“Hey, Chat.” Marinette faked a yawn. “I wasn’t expecting you coming.” Smooth.

 

He smiled.

 

“I came over to say good night,” his tone was low, sweet, like a blanket over her shoulders.

 

“You could have just sent a message, you know?” I was waiting for your answer like eighty four years. But she’d not say that.

 

“Yes, but then I’d had not received my good night kiss.” He tilted his face to the side and squat on the edge of the window, as catlike as a human could behave.

 

“And why do you suppose I’m going to do as you will?” She smirked, her heart raced.

 

“I’m not supposing,” Chat stepped into the room “I know you will.” He placed his hands behind his back, gentleman like. She hated his irresistibleness.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Eventually.” Chat leaned closer to her, eyes shining, mouth spreading in form of a smirk, not touching her with hands, but with desire alone.

 

“I hate you.”

 

She kissed him.

 

“I love you too.” Was _his_ reply to her _message_.

__

**18\. Common**

Adrien was used to be around a lot of successful people with renamed positions and unhealthy richness. The social pressure was a problem which Adrien dealt with every day. Hypocrisy, envy, greed, gossips, jealousy, just to mention a few ones. His daily bread. But, despite their incredible unattainable status, from his point of view:

 

They were just _common_ people.

 

He looked at them, feeling shame for their behavior, almost guilty for being in the same level. High society would just ask the world and it’d be at their feet. Pockets filled with money, but hearts empty of humanity. Pity was not in their vocabulary, and they’d know less about charity than Hitler. Even if a huge hall was stuck with marvelous flowers, dresses, feasts and music, they’d be just faking to be alive. That was not what life was about, he was sure. His mother had taught him that so well. Life was about loving, caring, giving, sharing and more. Not wasting time and money like fools nor spitting orders like tyrants. That’s not what Adrien wanted for him. Nor his family. He didn’t want to seem happy. He wanted to actually be. He wanted to have wealthy, what meant to have all the things that money could never buy. And the only thing that could lead him to that dream was being different, unusual, weird, frowned upon. He would not be common. He would fight against the current. Adrien wanted to build a new way.

 

To follow his mother’s steps.

 

 **19\. Love** _ _  
__ She pressed her lips together to avoid the huge small that wanted to release on her face while he kissed the top of her hand.

Was it really _love?_ Ladybug was confused when she found difficult to deny the possibility of being in love with Chat Noir, her partner. To be honest, that’s not the line of thought she would expect from herself. She expected being Chat’s friend as long as theirs paths were united, sharing laughs, fighting side by side, listening to the quietness of the night, advising him about girls, who knows? May be even attending to his wedding. But placing her in that place of the scenery scared her.

 

She was not ready to fall for Chat.

 

The smart, clever, flirty Chat. The completely opposite to Adrien. The very same Adrien.

 

_Wait._

 

They were the same, that’s right. But why could not she love them the same way? She love Adrien senseless and almost blindly, and she loved Chat deeply like the trustful partner he was. However, even the way she fell for each of them was utterly parallel.  
Marinette fell for Adrien in a moment. She fell beneath an umbrella with In the Rain playing at the background, green eyes melting the blue ones; hands touching for a millisecond, even though, being enough to burn her to the core; hearts dancing along with the song; souls mixing and dividing again, never being the same. A part of him was now inside her and vice versa, but they’d not now until their masks were vanished in front them. He touched her with kindness, gentleness, and their bodies didn’t even were involved. She heard the thunder, she fell. _She was helpless._

 

_But._

 

Ladybug fell for Chat Noir in a very different way, it didn’t took one moment, it took its time, like if the love between them was lazy and without rush. They’d time, they would spend the evening patrolling, the sunset chatting, and sometimes, the night cuddling. She didn’t fall for his puns (that was an awful tactic). She fell for his humble heart, his always positive mood, his courage, his selflessness, his sincere caring. It was like a flower being boiled to make tea, being colorless first, spreading in the water slowly until the whole water is full of the flower’s scent. And when she least expected it coming, the effect was irreversible. _She was helpless._

 

Comparing both wouldn’t be fair, the processes were different. But despite they were the same person, if Ladybug was completely honest with herself about it. She came to love more Chat of both of them. She loved him, she realized when he said he’d not go home until she was ok; when he spent that whole night helping her with her physics homework; when he patrolled instead of her because she had a family issue; when he rented a billboard saying “Get well, LB.”, not really knowing how to contact her when she got sick. That time he was quiet, and looked at her with innocent eyes and blooming wishes, he surrounded her with his arms, pressed her head on his chest, smelled her hair, and confessed he’d not survive a day.

 

Not without her.

 

"Take care of yourself, my Lady." And with a smile and a wink he was gone; his shadow disappeared through the darkness. Ladybug had to kneel on the rooftop and touch her heart in an attempt to stop it from running outside of her ribs.  
And that moment, after the entire recount, she understood one thing.

 

That was love.

__

**20\. Question**  
“And, that’s it” Mrs. Bustier finished writing on the board and faced the children satisfied with herself for her twenty-minutes exposition about the Literature development in Age of Enlightenment. “Do you have any _question_?” She smiled, looking the students’ neutral faces. Alya lifted her hand. “Yes, Alya?”

 

“Why Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t a couple yet?” The girl asked as if it was the most troubling topic Paris currently had. Which, in fact, it was.

 

The whole class laughed. Everyone but two blushing to death students. It was getting hot inside the classroom.

 

“ _I meant_ , about the class.” Corrected Mrs. Bustier, even when she was curious too about the answer to that question. But she’d not let them know.

 

“Oh.” Alya mouthed. “I guess, none.” She smiled without worries.

 

 

The patrol that night was the most _awkward_ Ladybug and Chat Noir ever had.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Feel free to comment or give kudos! ^^


	3. From Coffee to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _This is war, Chaton. We have a battle to fight._ " 
> 
> Sleeping sounded good at this point, but for the position he was in, if he moved too much, he’d fall from the ninth floor of the building. It still sounded tempting.
> 
> He was considering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm as late as sorry, guys ;;
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**21\. Coffee**

Warm and sweet, two words that Chat Noir used to describe his morning beverage, but the very same ones that Ladybug used to describe _him._

“I guess that’s supposed to be flattery.” Ladybug teased.

“I’m just saying that the best way to get warm should be cuddling.” Chat resolved shrugging his shoulders, coming closer to her.

“The best way to warm up is actually going to patrol,” Ladybug took her yo-yo from her side, warning her launching. “Chat we are heroes, not tourists.”

“We don’t need to be tourists to be _in_ love.” Chat winked at her remaining in his place with hand on his hips.

“However, we’re _in_ trouble for not patrolling right now.” Ladybug crossed her arms in front of her.

“But, LB” He put the best pout he had in store. “I’m just asking for _one_ hug.” Chat stared at her, with arms extended as wide as the smile on his face.

The girl narrowed her blue-bell eyes. “Just one,” she showed her index finger for emphasis. “Understood?”

He was warm, as always and was wearing a luxurious perfume, her favorite one. His chin was exactly in the top of her head, like if it belonged to said place. Which analogy was not far from reality, because she belonged to him.

“I knew you’d not resist my en _chat_ ments.” His smirk was aching in her head.

“Shut up.” Ladybug would never admit it, but she enjoyed hugging him more than Chat himself. He laughed.

Both stayed in silence, unable to break the spell that tied their hearts together.

 

“You’re more satisfying than _coffee._ ”

 

**22\. Laugh**

Marinette loved the sound of the birds singing outside her room, the way of the rain hitting against her window, the crunch that only the good breads made, the music playing in her ears; but what she loved the most was _his_ laugh.

He was laughing.

What meant he was happy, he felt safe. She adored and yearned to hear it. She needed to hear it, sort of an addiction. And when he did, she was satisfied, comforted, healed.

He stopped laughing progressively. “What?” He messed up his hair in an attempt to look casual. “Can’t stop looking?” Adrien laughed once more.

“Actually.” He became quiet, his eyes asking her meaning. “I like you.” Adrien’s face heated up and his ears turned red. He wasn’t used to it yet. The awkwardness of knowing that your feelings and love were reciprocal would not go easily, and least when Ladybug was involved. Marinette came closer and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She giggled.

Adrien relaxed at her gesture. “So do I,” He took her hand, and kissed the top of it without breaking eye contact. “my lady.”

 

They laughed again.

 

**23\. Sick**

Her head was spinning; she felt the floor shaking just like being on a personal earthquake. She found difficult to reach the handle of the door, and put her weight against the wall at her right side, she wrapped herself with her arms. She felt dizzy, and would swear that she was about to throw up, but then everything started to turn into a blur. The lunch bell echoed in her ears, and someone shouting her name sounded far away.

A black surrounding.

 

Marinette heard a lot of whispers near the bed she laid, everything on her ached. A sound boomed in her ears, her breathing was uneven. But a soft hand began to contour gently her face. She started to open her heavy eyelids. Those green eyes seemed very familiar.

“Mari, how are you feeling?” That voice was known too.

“I feel like a bus had just crashed me.” He laughed, it wasn’t new.

“Sure you do.” He traced her chin with his finger, and bumped her nose. “You’re sick, princess.”

“Sick?” Marinette frowned; she checked the whole room with her eyes. “Where am I?”

“At the hospital, I asked my dad to bring you here so you’d get better sooner.” The boy smiled at her, his blonde locks dancing while he tilted his head. Marinette blushed. He was pretty.

“What do I have?” Her tone a little preoccupied. She wasn’t at her senses at all; the dizziness would not let her, even after medication.

“Just a small stomach flu.” He took her hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb. “You’ll get well in a few days. Not a big deal.” Then, the blonde sighed.

“Even though, you scared me, Buginette.” He met her eyes, that were filled with doubt. “I don’t know what’d I do if you’re not by my side.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I need you.”

Marinette was red, giddy and confused. She smiled in response, not really knowing what to do. Her eyes were watering from sickness. The boy cupped her cheek.

“Yeah, I know, you have to rest well to get better.” The blonde stood up from the mattress. “Sleep tight” And took his leave to the room’s door, stopping at the threshold. “I love you, Marinette.”

“What does that mean?” The boy had never seen so much innocence joined in one pair of watered eyes.

“Side effects.” He smirked and disappeared from her sight.

The dark haired stared at the door for about three minutes, he said he loved her. She was missing something for sure, but could not put a finger on it.

Marinette fell asleep.

When she awaked, she remembered all. Adrien didn’t stop teasing her about how cute she looked under the medications effects.

 

**24\. Lipstick**

“We can share lipstick.” It would be odd to hear that words coming from your boyfriend, unless if they were used as a synonym of _kiss me_ , but not for Marinette.

“You don’t mind?” she asked as she took the product in her hands.

“Nop.” Adrien said with a wide smile.

“Thanks” Marinette took the balsam from his hand and put some on. It felt good to hydrate her lips when they were that chapped. “Winter is always rude with my _lips._ ” She confessed meanwhile returned it to its owner.

“No problem, you can borrow it whenever you need.” Adrien saved it on his pocket.

“Thanks, chaton.” Marinette linked arms with him and both walked to their next class, like if borrowing make-up was the most normal thing between lovers.

Yes, it would be weird to share _lipstick_ with your boyfriend if he was not a model.

 

**25\. Time**

Chat could not think of anything else than the words that she said. _Chat, I’m trying to be serious here._ He was lying on his back on a rooftop looking at the night sky, the dark linen of Paris, only illuminated by the lights of the city. The wind was blowing through his hair, cooling his face and remembering him that this coldness was not different from the one felt at home. He decided to rest there a while longer. He didn’t want to move. He could not move.

He was breaking.

 _Being a superhero is not a game, we’re not playing._ Chat watched the hour on his baton, it was almost 7. His father said they’d meet for dinner; he cancelled as always, so Adrien didn’t have to hurry. He wasn’t hungry anyways.

His heart was emptier.

 _And the more I want to correspond your feelings, I can’t._ Chat rested his hands on his belly; he felt his bones through the suit. May be that’s why he felt so cold. Chat sighed and placed his hand over his forehead. He had headache, and his eyelids felt heavy.

He wanted to sleep.

 _This is war, Chaton. We have a battle to fight._ Sleeping sounded good at this point, but for the position he was in, if he moved too much, he’d fall from the ninth floor of the building. It still sounded tempting.

He was considering it.

 _Paris is in danger, our families, our friends… we._ The stars were shinning, and Chat wondered if they were as bright as the night before. After all, they were dying. Just like him.

He wanted to die.

 _I love you._ But he could not die. He could not leave his Lady by herself. He had to protect her at all costs, putting his life on the line for the world’s sake, to save people, to keep the city safe. He had to be her right hand; to help her shine. He had to, because he loved her. More than his own life.

He will always love her.

 

_"But, I don’t have _time_ to be in love.” _

 

**26\. Secret**

"So, do you have any secrets?" Marinette interlaced her fingers with Adrien's.

He laughed, "You know each one of my secrets, Princess." then he kissed her cheek.

"Do I?" She half-closed her eyes "Are you sure?"

"Sure as a cat." "That makes no sense."

"It does for you."

"Why?"

"Because that includes my biggest _secret_ that only you know."

"Besides of Plagg and Tikki."

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"Try again."

 

**27\. Stay**

“ _Stay._ ” she repeated.

Chat stopped, even when he was about to take his leave. He kept silent, waiting for her to continue, not really knowing why he was still there and fighting the urge to ignore her. This had gone too far. Ladybug didn’t hesitate to go on and stepped closer behind him.

“We can still-”

“It’s enough, LB, we don’t need to-”

“But I want to!”

Chat turned around facing her, hating himself for being the cause of the tears sprouting on her eyes. “This won’t fix anything.” His tone was softer than she expected. That he was, patient.

“It will.”

Chat sighed and looked up to the sky, it was darker that night.

“I’m sure.” Ladybug pressed herself against his back, embracing his belly into her arms and holding him tight. “Just _stay_ with me.”

She’d not let him go.

 

**28\. Desk**

Marinette was sitting on the _desk_ with a light blush and a sweet smile. Her boyfriend at her feet, tying her shoe-laces.

"You are helpless, kitty, I have told you I can do it by myself." she said rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"Yes, but that won't happen meanwhile I'm with you." He finished the knot and gave her a kiss in the forehead. Caring as always.

 

**29\. Date**

Sure, it had to be Chat Noir. Who else would get a _date_ with Ladybug? The whole world knew it, that they were meant to be, that they loved each other (just in different ways), that they were an exceptional team, that he was helplessly in love with her and that she belonged to him. The whole world knew it, even her.

But, of course, Hawkmoth would never care to interrupt the most awaited event of the year.

 

**30\. Work**

Adrien had never worked a day in his life, not in a store, as a baker, at his parent girlfriend’s bakery. But it was a very different and brand new experience, because he wasn’t just an employee supposed to work from 8 to 5 and leave after the cleaning time.

He was a family member.

And he’d often be invited to have dinner with the Dupain-Chengs or stay to watch a movie, or even given the day off to go out with the blue-eyed girl. Mistakes were unavoidable, of course.

But Tom was always patient and Sabine, caring. The perfect couple, his desire for future. And now that Adrien thought about it, spending the whole afternoon with his love, her parents and eating pastries wasn’t exactly what was supposed to be called a job. He was grateful to have the doors opened to that lightened house. A home full of warm and sweets, which had nothing to do with bread. The blonde didn’t deserve such a lovely people to love him, but they did.

He would _work_ and give his best every day in return. For love sake.

 

_For his family sake._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Tell me which one is your favorite, mine from this chapter is Time -u-
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I know some are a bit short, but I'll try to make them longer as I continue writing.  
> Thanks for reading, here are some of my first attempts to write in English, let me know what do you think about them :)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
